collegehumorfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom of the Office
Streeter Seidell stars as Phantom of the Office, who wreaks havoc in the office with obnoxious, weird, and creepy behavior. A parody of The Phantom of the Opera, Phantom wears a long trench coat, a top hat, and a white non-descript mask. Phantom of the Office is a part of Streeter Theeter series. The Phantom has a host of supernatural powers at his disposal, having demonstrated mind control, teleportation, the ability to cause nose bleeds, and killing a person by snapping his fingers or with physical contact. He is also immortal, and has played a significant role in human history, being responsible for the black plague, wiping out the dodos, being a personal friend of Stalin, claiming to have practically raised Hamlet (before implicitly burning him alive), and he played a part in the death of Jesus. He also claims to have been God's college roommate, and has an unknown number of human skulls in a collection, including that of French philosopher Voltaire. His underground home also contains numerous works of art stolen from various world leaders throughout history. The Phantom makes continuous reference to antiquated or non-existant social rules and practices; he is racist, sexist, xenophobic, anti-gay, and presumably anti-Semitic (he can't touch Hebrews, though he doesn't necessarily hate them). He has had at least thirty-nine wives, all of whom he has brutally murdered and burned, then kept their ashes stored in vases in his catacomb home, claiming his actions are human nature. He has bizarre food tastes, including tuna juice, boiled figs, and sandwiches with Cap'n Crunch and raw meat. He is an experienced hunter and butcher, at one point giving venison chuck as a Christmas present. Many of the Phantom's appearance revolve around his interest in coworker Sarah Schneider, who is aware of the fates of his past wives and the Phantom's disrespect of women, and though they have intermittently connected, his bizarre behavior causes her to continually reject him. She did reluctantly allow him to stay in her apartment after his catacombs were flooded, where he showed a restrained desire to burn her. = List of CollegeHumor Appearances = * Hardly Working: Phantom of the Office * Hardly Working: Phantom of the Office Part 2 * Hardly Working: CH Wrestling League * Hardly Working: Phantom of the Office Part 3 * Hardly Working: Secret Santa * Hardly Working: Yoga Class * Hardly Working: Phantom of the Apartment * Hardly Working: Phantom Of the Bleep Bloop * Hardly Working: Daylight Savings Time * Streeter Theeter: Phantom of the Office Romance * Streeter Theeter: Phantom of the Kitchen * Streeter Theeter: Phantom of the Baseball * Streeter Theeter: The Phantom Meets Gale Beggy * Streeter Theeter: The Phantom Meets Gale Beggy -- Part II * Streeter Theeter: Phantom Throughout History * All Nighter III: Phantom After Dark * Jake and Amir: Behind the Scenes of the College Humor Show Part I * College Humor Live: NYC - Hardly Working * Streeter Theeter: Phantom of the Brainstorm * Streeter Theeter: Phantom of the Catacomb * Streeter Theeter: Phantom Society = External links = * Phantom of the Office Videos on CollegeHumor * Phantom of the Office on Tumblr Category:Streeter Seidell